Flight of a Sparrow
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Twenty years after the defeat of Davy Jones, a mysterious girl approaches Will and requests to become his apprentice as a blacksmith. After a Will agrees to apprentice her, he says that he will also tutor her in sword play. But, she does not need it, the daughter of Jack Sparrow is a very accomplished sword fighter. Romance blooms between the girl and Will's son, but are they safe?
1. prolouge

I don't own anything in this story.

This story is written with help from oathkeeper65.

This story takes place in an alternate Universe where Jack was never eaten by the Kraken.

When Will got word that Beckett had taken control of the Dutchman he decided enough was enough. In a few days he would lead an all out assault against the pirates. With Elizabeth at his side, they stowed away to Tortuga to find their good friend Jack Sparrow.

When they arrived at Tortuga, weapons sheaved and holstered, they started to walk toward Jacks favorite bar.

"With luck Jack will be in there," Will said to his future wife. 'She has gotten tougher since her first encounter with pirates' Will thought to himself, "Be prepared to defend yourself Elizabeth. These Pirates are drunk enough to kill their mother and care less."

"This won't be the first time I've been in a bar fight," Elizabeth told her future husband remembering how she had to fight her way out of a bar in order to find him. Sure enough, they found Jack and Gibbs at a table drinking down rum. When they approached them Jack looked up.

"William," Jack said trying to stand up, obviously drunk, "what brings you to the Pearl," he looked around, "wait a minute this isn't the Pearl. Gibbs! Did that no good son of a bilge rat Barbossa steal the Pearl?"

"No Jack," Elizabeth said pulling Jack from Gibbs, "The Pearl is docked a few meters off shore. We need your help."

"You need my help. HAHAHAHA! This is hilarious! The great pirate Alexan," Jack didn't finish as Will covered his mouth.

"Not here Sparrow," He said pulling him up, "Let's go," and they left the bar and walked toward the dock.

When they got to the Pearl, Will took Jack's magic compass that pointed to what he wanted most. What he wanted most was to find his father that was on the Dutchman. The compass pointed northeast.

"Alright," Jack said walking up to the Helm, "You kidnap me, you bring me to the Pearl after hiring extra men from Tortuga, and now you set sail to the last know location of the Dutchman? Why, pray tell, are we going after her?"

"Because Jack," Will replied letting Cotton take the wheel, "One, I need to free my father; and two Becket has taken control of it. The heart is on board."

"Norrington," Jack sided snapping his fingers, "He's the rat that stole the heart from my jar of dirt,"

"Forget the Jar of dirt Jack. We need to get ready to fight the Dutchman."

After sailing for three days, they saw her, _The Flying Dutchman, _a ship with nearly unmatched fire power.

"Prepare to Broadside!' Elizabeth yelled as the two ships came close to one another.

"EITC men are on the ship captain!"Gibbs yelled from the crow's nest.

"Load grape shot!" Will yelled to the men as they loaded three top cannons with shards of class, silverware, and anything sharp they could find.

On the Dutchman they too were loading their cannons.

"FIRE!" Davy Jones yelled.

"FIRE ALL!" Elizabeth yelled almost as loud. The cannon balls and shards of other things flew at each other. The masts were damaged on both ships and about 20 men of the Dutchman were killed. The hooks were loaded and launched. They punched through the hull of the ship and the Pearl started to pull the Dutchman toward them, when they got close enough the crew of the _Black Pearl_ engaged the _Flying Dutchman_. Swords clashed and guns fired. Jack was fighting Davy Jones up on the mast while Will and Elizabeth fought on deck. Just then a key fell from the sky. Will noticed the key as the Key for the chest of Davy Jones.

"Come on," Will said and he and Elizabeth ran to find the chest. When they found it Elizabeth screamed. James Norrington was stabbed through the heart and was dying. When Elizabeth walked to ward him he opened his eyes.

"El… Elizabeth?" He asked in a low voice as Will opened the chest. Inside the heart was beating slowly.

"James. Listen to me take this knife and stab the heart. You'll be free." She said tears in her eyes. James slowly took the knife and let go. His arm hit the chest and the knife went through the heart. Davy Jones fell off the mast into the sea. The crew walked toward the body of James Norrington chanting,

"The Dutchman must have a Captain. The Dutchman must have a Captain." The remaining crew of the Pearl returned to the Pearl as the Dutchman sank into the sea.

When it resurfaced five minutes later, Will noticed that the crew had lost the fish parts of them. He even saw his father free of his service and James Norrington alive and at the helm. The two ships came close to each other and a gangplank was lowered and Will, Jack, and Elizabeth walked onto the Dutchman. James had freed everyone from their service and stood at the helm. Will and Elizabeth ran to Will's father Bootstrap Bill. Will embraced his father and introduced him to Elizabeth. They asked James a favor before he went into the netherworld for ten years.

"James," Elizabeth asked him, "Will you marry us? Me and Will I mean?"

"Well considering you saved me from death, yes." James said walking in front of the wheel. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join William Turner and Elizabeth Swan in holy matrimony. Elizabeth Swan do you take William Turner to be your husband?"

"I do." She said looking at Will.

"And do you William Turner take Elizabeth Swan as wife?"

"I do." Will said.

"Then by the powers invested in me as captain of the Flying Dutchman I pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss you bride." And kiss they did.

They returned to Port Royal after Jack dropped them off in Tortuga. Will continued to work as a blacksmith. A few days after they returned, Elizabeth came out of their room and told her husband,

"Will. I 'm with child."

A.N. So what do you think? The rest of the story will take place twenty years later when Will's son is all grown up. A girl will come in and ask to be Will's apprentice. Will is also the pirate lord of Port Royal called Alexander. Unknown to everyone minus his son and wife. And of course Jack


	2. 20 years later

William Turner walked through the streets of Port Royal at twilight. The blacksmith/Pirate Lord was deep in thought about his twenty year old son, William III.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Will apologized to the young girl he accidently bumped into.

"It's ok, I was actually lookin' fer ye, Captain Tyler, or Mr. Turner if ye prefer." The girl smiled.

"Oh you were? What do you need?" Will asked a little bit shocked.

"I be wishin' to lean to be a blacksmith, savvy?" She grinned.

"Hmm… Come with me and we'll discuss this over a drink, all right?" Will said.

"Aye," The girl nodded. They soon entered the Royal Anchor.

"I'll tell you what; I'll train you in both swordplay and how to be a blacksmith." Will said as they sat down.

"I don't need training in swordplay, I've got that covered, mate." The girl grinned.

"You don't huh?" Will grinned, "I'll need you to show me what you got later. Who trained you, might I ask?"

"Aye I'll show ye. At first I trained meself, then when me mum saw how good I be gettin' she had some pirates 'round where we lived in Singapore to show me a bit more swordplay. Also taught me how to maneuver a ship, now I can do it all by me onesies, I learned to be a pirate basically. I ain't pursued a pirate career, but I ken do it if I want." She sighed looking off into the distance. Will was reminded of when he first met Jack and the rules of what a man can and can't do.

"Course, bein' the daughters o' the most notorious pirate o' the Spanish Main causes need to defend oneself." She mumbled.

"Who is your father?" Will asked.

"I give ye three guesses and three hints." She smirked.

"I'll take a hint first." Will said, knowing he needed to narrow the possibilities down a bit.

"Well, 'e's a captain." She smirked.

"Davy Jones?" Will muttered.

"Thank goodness no!" she breathed.

"I'll take another hint." Will said.

"'e was once immortal." She leaned forward a little bit, looking directly in Will's eyes.

"Barbossa?" Will tried.

"Closer, but alas no." she smirked.

"I'll take my last hint." Will was thinking he might know who he was, but it couldn't be.

"He be quite partial to 'is rum." She grinned.

"J-Ja-Jack S-Sp-Sparrow?" Will stuttered. She smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Aye, the one and only." She smiled.

"You're not joking are you? Who was your mother? What is your name?" Will couldn't believe it! He should have seen it, the black hair, the brown eyes; she was the spitting image of Jack, for crying out loud!

"No I'm not joking. Me name's Keira Sparrow. Me mum's name was Margaret Garside." She said as she once again leaned forward.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." Will sighed.

"I don't know if 'e does either. I never met 'im. I don't know if 'e'll even like me…" She mumbled.

"I'm sure he will." Will smiled at her.

"Thank ye, now about the smith training, do we have an accord?" Keira asked.

"We have an accord." Will said.


	3. raids, pirates, and parley

Keira woke up and walked to the mirror on the other side of her room at the Turner's house. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It had been three weeks since Will Turner had apprenticed her. She now looked like a pretty young lady, instead of the dirty girl from Singapore. Her once curly, unruly hair was still a little bit curly but more so strait and tamed.

"Keira, are you up?" William III called from outside her door.

"Aye, just give me a moment to get ready." She called back. Quickly, she pulled on a pair of trousers, a form-fitting shirt, and her black boots. The she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a braid. She opened her door and walked outside it.

"You look nice today Keira." William said. Keira blushed.

"Ye always say that." Keira said.

"It's always true. You're very beautiful Keira." William smiled. Keira blushed even more. William grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Keira, we are going to visit Elizabeth's father today and we want you to come with us." Will said as the two sat down.

"Oh…. I never been to the Govenor's mansion before…." Keira muttered.

"It's really nice Keira and I think grandfather will like you." William smiled.

"But, you do have to drop your pirate way of speaking. I will have to get you some proper clothes as well." Elizabeth smiled.

"You don't have any here that would fit her, Elizabeth." Will said.

"She'll have to go to the mansion in what she's wearing." William said.

"I believe we were the same size when I was her age." Elizabeth nodded.

"Come on then, to Grandfather's house we go!" William and Keira bolted out the door to get the horses ready.

"I wonder when he's going to start courting her?" Will smiled at the two young adults.

"I hope it's soon. Boys are starting to take an interest in Keira. If William doesn't act fast she'll be gone." Elizabeth sighed. After the ride to the mansion, the Governor was waiting outside as the four got out of their carriage.

"Elizabeth, you look amazing!" Governor Swann greeted his daughter.

"Thank you, father." Elizabeth hugged her father.

"Will, just the same as ever." He greeted his son-in-law.

"And to you sir." Will shook hands with him.

"William, you've grown. How are you doing, my boy?" The Governor smiled at his grandson.

"I'm doing better than I was three weeks ago." William smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"And who is this fine young lady? I do not believe we have met before." The Governor asked Keira.

"I'm Keira, Keira Garside." Keira half-lied.

"She's my apprentice blacksmith, sir." Will said.

"Interesting, I have never known a female blacksmith. Where are you from Miss Garside?" The Governor asked.

"Singapore, I'm from Singapore, sir. My mum was from London and my dad's English, but I do not know where he's from." She replied quickly.

"I notice you speak of your mother in past." Mr. Swann said.

"She became sick and her health went down until she passed." Keira replied quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Did your father send you here?" Mr. Swann asked.

"I never met my father, but he's either a sailor or a pirate. I know he left my mother in Singapore, but that's pretty much all I know about him. I came here of my own accord, and, well, the sailors did recommend coming here." Keira smiled.

"Well we can discuss what has been going on in all of your lives over supper, come on in." Mr. Swann said.

"Hello Missus Turner, 'ow are you doing?" one maid greeted her.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Will you accompany me and Keira so that she may attain some more suitable clothes?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course." The maid replied.

"Keira is very beautiful, albeit somewhat familiar." Mr. Swann smiled at the three women.

"Yeah…" William sighed wistfully.

"You fancy her don't you William?" Mr. Swann asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me the same way." He mumbled.

"She does, you just need to show her you do." Will put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I wanna marry her. I'd have to ask you right?" William looked up at his father.

"You have to ask her, since she makes her own decisions." Will shook his head.

"Are you all right Keira?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who the bloody heck came up with this?" Keira swore as the corset was tightened.

"Apparently some people in London did, Miss." The maid supplied.

"BLOODY LONDONERS!" Keira swore.

"K-Kei-Keira, you look beautiful…." William stuttered.

"Thank you, William." She replied.

"Yes, come, let's talk out in the garden." Mr. Swann said.

** ~Later That Night~**

Captain Adrian Davis looked out at Port Royal.

"Find Sparrow's daughter and bring her to me, understand? I want her alive!" he snarled.

"What about anyone that gets in our way? And the loot we could get?" the crew asked.

"Kill them, take whatever you can find. Go!" he smirked.

"So… umm…. Will you marry me Keira?" William asked.

"Yes!" Keira threw her arms around William's neck.

"Will! William! Keira! There's pirates raiding Port Royal!" Elizabeth screamed. The four looked at each other.

"William, take Keira and hide, Elizabeth and I will keep them away from you." Will said. William nodded. They ran and before they could hide pirates burst into the room.

"Parley! We invoke the right of Parley." Keira shouted.

"According to the code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain." William said quickly.

"We know the Code!" one pirate snarled.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Keira and William said at the same time.

"To blazes with the code!" another pirate shouted.

"They want to be taken to the captain. And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor _The Code_." Another pirate grinned evilly. The pirates pulled the two after them.

"Father! Mother!" William shouted as he saw his parents fighting pirates in a street.

"William! Keira!" They shouted before they were knocked unconscious.

"Capatain, we brought ye something." The pirates grinned. Captain Adrian turned to look at them.

"We have come to asked you to leave Port Royal and never come back, savvy?" Keira demanded with a fire in her eyes.

"What are your names?" Adrian chuckled.

"William Turner III, son of the Pirate Lord Alexander Tyler." William snapped.

"Keira Sparrow, apprentice blacksmith of William Turner Jr." Keira growled.

"What are your terms, Miss Sparrow?" Adrian smirked.

"Leave Port Royal and never come back, spare the citizens, savvy? Oh, and return us to shore." Keira smirked.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means "no." Shove off lads, make for the seas!" Adrian smirked. The crew hurried to do as he ordered.

"You can't do that!" William shouted, "What about the Code?"

"William, you have to be a pirate for the code to apply, you're not. Also, they're more like guidelines instead of rules." Keira sighed.

"You are though!" William shouted.

"I never pursued a pirate's life! Just because me father's a pirate doesn't mean I'm a pirate! Yer father's a pirate, are ye one?" Keira asked.

"I thought you said you didn't know who your father was!" William gasped.

"Aye he's a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow." Adrian smirked.

"YE WANT ME TO USE AGAINST HIM!" Keira screamed at Adrian.

"Welcome to The Cursed Raider, Miss Sparrow, Mr. Turner." Adrian smirked and walked away.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

"Turner, wake up lad." Captain Hector Barbossa shook Will awake.

"William! Keira!" Will gasped as he bolted up and started to look around wildly.

"What happened here, lad?" Barbossa asked.

"There was a pirate raid last night, they carried off my son and my apprentice, and knocked me and Elizabeth out." Will sighed.

"Come on then, we'll go to me ship and start looking fer them. Elizabeth is all ready down at the docks." Barbossa led Will to his ship.

"Jack is going to kill me…" Will groaned.

"Why is that?" Barbossa raised his eyebrow.

"I lost his daughter, my apprentice; he's going to kill me even though he doesn't know she existed…" Will groaned.

"Today is not your day is it?" Barbossa chuckled.

hhhhhhh


	4. escape, Singapore, Captain Keira Sparrow

Jack Sparrow yawned as he entered The Faithful Bride. It was morning and he wanted some rum.

"Jack! Jack!" the captain heard someone calling his name. Much to his surprise, he saw Will running toward him, with Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Anamaria following him.

"Will! What brings you to Tortuga, mate?" Jack asked his friend.

"We need your help with something. It's very important." Will said as he, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Anamaria, and Jack sat down.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" Jack asked shocked.

"The night before last there was a raid on Port Royal," Will began.

"Those pirates kidnapped our son and Will's apprentice and knocked us out before we could pursue them!" Elizabeth cried quickly.

"It was _The Cursed Raider_ Jack. They're back and bolder than ever." Anamaria growled. Jack spit out his rum.

"I thought we sunk that ship! But… How… Why?" Jack looked shocked and horrified.

"There's one question, Is Davis the captain? If he is, then Jack, I hope you don't have any loose ends to tie up." Barbossa took a gulp of his rum.

"But, if it is Davis, than why would he go after William and the apprentice? Why not come right after me and save the hassle?" Jack wondered.

"Leverage, that's why. Perhaps this Davis, if that's who it is, knows he can't beat you unless he has some leverage, so he goes after the option of my son and apprentice, even though you don't her, to have the upper hand." Will said.

"That's probably it then, to have the upper hand." Elizabeth didn't say part of what she was thinking, what everyone who knew Keira was thinking, _'Who better than his daughter to have as leverage?'_

"How do you propose we go about rescuing William and this lass?" Jack leaned forward.

"What are you doing Keira?" William asked the pirate daughter.

"I'm planning an escape attempt. I got it! We sneak into the captain's quarters, grab a compass, a telescope, and some maps, sneak into the kitchen grab some provisions, then get some pistols, ammo, a few swords, commandeer a long-boat, and row away to the nearest port!" Keira clapped her hands in glee.

"What are we waiting for?" William started to go out the cabin.

"We're waiting for the opportune moment mate." Keira grabbed William.

**~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

Keira looked at the map and started to row West.

"Why are we going west?" William asked as he started to go the same direction.

"Singapore is five days away. We can make it there with what provisions we have, plus, the people know me there and we can get a crew, ship, provisions, and possibly get word to your parents." She replied evenly.

"Great! We don't have any money though…" William muttered.

"Let me handle that." Keira grinned.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Jack turned his ship towards the direction that the compass was pointing. Will looked at the compass in his hands.

"I hope they haven't hurt William or Keira…" Elizabeth sighed.

"We don't have to worry about William as much as Keira though… She far too stubborn, bad tempered, and fast to speak for her own good…" Will sighed.

"Too much like her father, minus the temper and tongue, for her own good." Elizabeth agreed.

"I'm sure this Keira and William is all right." Jack said.

"Perhaps, they are…" Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"Captain! They've escaped!" a pirate yelled to Captain Davis.

"WHAT!" he yelled furiously. "Start looking for them now ye scurvy dogs! Miss Sparrow, Mr. Turner you have crossed blades with the wrong pirate…"

**~FOUR DAYS LATER~**

"Welcome to Sing-," the dock master turned around, "Keira! What brings you here? Last time I saw you, you were leaving for Port Royal."

"We need a ship, a crew, and provisions, Wang." Keira smiled.

"Yes I'll take you to Mr. Yoa right away. Come on then." Wang turned and hurried to the shipwright.

"Keira, little sparrow, you look different, what has happened to you?" the Master Shipwright, Yoa asked Keira.

"Well in addition to becoming a blacksmith, I just rowed for five days strait with William away from a pirate ship that kidnapped us right after declining our parley terms. We need a ship, Grandpa Yoa, a fast one." Keira looked at him.

"I have the perfect one for you. The newest of her kind, _The Night Star_, she's the fastest in Singapore and tailor made for pirating, if that is what you are using her for." Yoa smiled.

"You know what to do, take the price from me mum's coffers." Keira said as she observed the ship. It looked like the _Black Pearl_, she was the same size, but she had midnight blue sails, instead of black ones.

"If you're looking for a crew, go to The Green Dragon. I'm sure the sailors in there wouldn't mind signing up for your crew." Yoa said.

"I know, that's we were heading next." Keira smiled as she pulled William with her.

"Keira! It's so good to see you again!" the barmaid giggled.

"Yuki! You too! We need a crew could you do me a favor and let everyone know?" Keira asked.

"Hey everyone, Keira's back! She wants some strong, experienced, skilled pirates for her crew." Yuki shouted. After ten people had signed up and William and Keira went for the provisions they needed, William asked her;

"Why pirates?"

"Well, the navy never comes to that tavern and the normal sailors won't sail with us." She replied. They soon made it to the market.

"We need food, water, cannon balls, gun powder, and some other things. We'll split up and search for it. Yuki, can you get the food and water? Danny, Samuel, and Ivan the cannon balls?" Keira continued to tell her crew members what they needed and assigned them to get specific things. She went to get her crew bedding, medical supplies, and to get her flag she had been working on.

"Thank you, for keeping it safe Mr. Takashi." She said as she walked to her ship.

"Done! My ship is prepared for send-off." She grinned.

"Yes, and it also marks you as a pirate, Miss Sparrow is it?" a voice behind her said.

"Cutler Beckett!" Keira gasped.

"Yes, take her to my office." Beckett said as he turned away.

William walked back past Beckett's office when he heard Beckett yelling to throw someone out.

"Keira, what happened?" William nearly dropped the gunpowder he was carrying when the EITC members threw her out.

"I just set my fate and followed in my father's footsteps." She smiled. She showed him her right forearm, which had been branded with a 'P' to symbolize that she was a pirate.

"Looks like I'm marrying a pirate now…" he chuckled as they walked to the _Star_.

"Why did Becket have you thrown out of his office?" he asked.

"I grabbed the brand and I branded his face, I used the side, not the P." She grinned.

"Captain Keira Sparrow, where to?" Yuki called.

"Tortuga, Bring me that horizon!" She ordered as she took her place at the wheel.


	5. Tortuga, reunion, and Beckett

"This is Tortuga?" Matt said as he stepped off of _The Night Star_.

"Yeah, it's not the most respectable place in the Caribbean." Keira sighed.

"Where do we go now, Captain?" Yuki asked as she sidestepped a drunken pirate.

"Follow me! We're heading to The Faithful Bride." Keira said as she started to weave her way throw the streets. Her crew followed her.

"Jack, we don't know where they went, they are far faster than us, and-" Elizabeth began.

"Isn't that William?" Will gasped as he watched the crew of the _Star_ enter the tavern.

"William!" Elizabeth cried as she and Will ran to their son.

"Mom? Dad?" William gasped as he hugged his parents.

"How did you get away from them? Where's Keira?" Will asked breathlessly.

"Right here, Will. For yer second question, remember me bloodline and ye have it." Keira said walking up to them.

"Keira, I should have known you would find a way for escape." Will shook his head.

"How did you get here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, first of all, it's Captain Keira Sparrow now. Second, I have a ship and a crew." Keira smirked.

"Did you just say Captain Keira Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye and I'm a pirate now." Keira smirked.

"Will, Elizabeth, what be takin' ye so long?" Anamarie said as she walked up to the four.

"Anamarie, meet our son, William, and his fiancée, Captain Keira Sparrow." Will smiled at the two.

"Ahh, so this is Jack's daughter? Ye're a captain as well?" Anamarie raised her eyebrow.

"Aye, me ship's name's _The Night Star_. She's fresh out o' Singapore, fastest one out o' there yet." Keira smiled.

"I be wantin' to see her." Anamarie nodded as Barbossa, Gibbs, and Jack walked over.

"Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, this is my son, William, and my apprentice, Keira." Will smiled as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"_Captain_ Keira, _Captain_ Keira." Keira corrected.

"It's good to meet ye, Captain Keira, William. I'm Captain Hector Barbossa." Barbossa introduced.

"Aye, Joshamee Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

"It's very extraordinary that you managed to escape _The Cursed Raider, _mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack introduced.

"Captain, Beckett's in the tavern!" Yuki ran up to Keira.

"Tell the crew to blend in and head for the ship, William I think ye're covered." Keira turned to walk away but was stopped by Beckett himself.

"Not so fast, Miss Sparrow, I believe we have some unfinished business." Beckett pulled out his sword.

"Hah! If ye're wantin' me to dance the hempen jig, ye gotta ketch me first!" Keira grabbed a bottle of rum and threw its contents in his face. She weaved her way through the crowd and out the door.

"Find that pirate and do not let her escape!" Beckett ordered.

"You're never going to catch her." William smirked.

"She will be caught and hanged before the morrow, as is the fate of all pirates." Beckett glared at William.

"You're just mad because she hit you with the pirate brand. Plus, you let her escape, you had her thrown out of your office!" William gloated.

"Miss Sparrow, will be caught and hanged. So will her crew and her ship will be sunk." Beckett smirked.

"Good luck with that, Keira, the crew, and their ship will be gone by the time you get to the docks." William was smacked on the head by Beckett.

"Men, go to the docks and bring me that Sparrow!" Beckett exited the tavern.

"Why is Captain Keira being referred to as Sparrow?" Jack asked confused.

"We were wanting her to tell you this when she was ready, but it looks like that's gone." Elizabeth sighed.

"Keira is your daughter." Will sighed.

"What? I don't have a daughter." Jack said.

"Then, pray tell, why Beckett, Adrian Davis, all of Singapore, and all of the East India Trading Company knows that you have a daughter?" William asked.

"She's the spitting image of you Jack, in appearance, personality, speaking, and spirit." Elizabeth said.

"We need to follow her! Davis is really mad that we escaped and if the EITC catch her…." William trailed off.

"To the _Pearl_!" Jack said as they ran out of the tavern.


	6. Tia Dalma, the journey begins

Jack stood at the wheel of the _Black Pearl_ watching the compass in William's hand. It pointed in the direction of Cuba.

"So she went towards Cuba, why?" William muttered.

"Cuba's a safe place for pirates." Jack muttered as he turned towards Cuba.

"Perhaps she went to visit Tia Dalma…."Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps…" Jack mumbled. He felt a little bit bad, he had a daughter that he hadn't known about, she was being chased by the EITC, Beckett, and Davis, she was a branded pirate, and worst of all, most of this was brought on by him…

"Greeting Keira Sparrow, daughter of witty Jack." Tia Dalma greeted Keira

"Hello, Tia Dalma." Keira said.

"You wish for help yes?" Tia Dalma grinned.

"Yes, Davis is comin' fer me and me father. I can't fight 'im, me ship can't outrun him, and 'e's cursed and immortal…." Keira sighed.

"Follow me, brave Keira, and we will see how to defeat Davis and Beckett." Tia Dalma walked into her shack with Keira following her.

"There is weapon that can help you, the Blade of the Sea. With that blade, Davis will be rendered powerless as an uncursed, mortal man." Tia Dalma pushed a drawing of a very beautiful sword. Its grip was shaped like a shark, the grip was a coral crescent moon, the pommel was made of coral with a single sapphire imbedded in it, and the blade was double-edged, made of a blue metal, and had a pattern of waves engraved on it.

"Where do I find it?" Keira's lips were drawn tight and her face was serious.

"You have a touch of destiny in you. You will find it in Aqualia, you would know it as Triton's Island. Are ye willing to find it? Ye look a bit frightened brave Keira." Tia Dalma looked at the pirate.

"I am willing to do what it takes to save those I love, things which I love, and prevent them from taking any more victims." Keira replied. "Even if it means going to a cursed island and doing it alone."

"I will accompany you to the island, but, you must retrieve the sword yourself. Witty Jack should be proud to have a daughter as brave, kind, loyal, and selfless as you." Tia Dalma smiled.

"I bet 'e has questions about why Beckett was calling me Miss Sparrow." Keira smiled.

"It was explained to him by William Turner, his father, and his mother. He is upset that all this is happening to you because of him." Tia Dalma said.

"'e shouldn't feel upset, if it wasn't for me 'e'd not be half the captain 'e will become." Keira frowned.

"Aye, witty Jack has just started another great adventure, with you at the helm instead of him." Tia Dalma replied.

"Keira! We finally found you!" Will breathed as he ran to the captain who was loading her ship with provisions.

"Hi Will ye're just in time." Keira smiled as she tossed a sack on board her ship.

"Just in time for what?" Elizabeth asked as she stood beside Will.

"To head to Triton's Island that's what." Keira inspected her sword.

"Why are you heading to _that place_?" Barbossa asked.

"To retrieve something of great value." Keira responded.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Jack asked his daughter.

"It is the Blade of the Sea, witty Jack." Tia Dalma said as she walked to Keira's side.

"The _what_?" William asked.

"But that's just an old tale to scare away pirates, isn't it?" Anamaria said.

"No, Anamaria, it is real and it's the only way to defeat Beckett and Davis." Tia Dalma said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting them go alone." Jack said quickly.

"Aye!" Barbossa, Anamaria, Will, William, and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"Captain, she's ready to sail!" Ivan yelled from the _Night Star_.

"Thanks Dad." Keira said as she quickly hugged Jack and swung aboard her ship.

"You should be very proud of dat girl, witty Jack. She's brave and much, much more." Tia Dalma said to Jack.

"I all ready am, I all ready am." Jack said as he boarded the Pearl.

Story is over, T.T

But, you can read about the search for the Blade of the Seas in "Flight of a Sparrow: Blade of the Seas"

Here's a little sneak peek!

"_Brave Keira, this is where we stop. You must finish the journey to the Blade on your own. We will be waiting here for you." Tia Dalma said to Keira._

"_Good luck, Keira. Come back quickly, no one knows what dwells on this island." Jack told his daughter._

"_I will dad." Keira said as she walked into the forest of the island, called by many, the Haunted Forest of the Deceiver. _

"_Who wishes to pass through the forest?" a gruff voice said._

"_Keira of the Sparrow clan, I wish to see the Blade of the Seas." Keira replied as Tia Dalma had taught her._

"_Before you may pass, you must complete these tests." The voice said. "If you complete them, you may pass, if not, we shall see."_

So… um… review please.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
